Son of A DeathEater
by WeasleyandMalfoyBelongTogether
Summary: Rose hates Malfoy. Malfoy hates Rose. Pretty simple isn't it? Wrong. Everything changing.
1. Chapter 1

Son of a DeathEater

Urgh. Malfoy's here again. He's always here, every time to get a chance to humiliate me. This time, I was in Professor McGonagall's office waiting for her to come. She had called me right when we we're boarding the carriages (Lily bumped into the thestrals so bad, it almost bit her hair of, then again it wasn't as if she could see it so that was just eery) to come and see her and miss the feast. I was so shocked. How could I get in trouble on my first day back of Year 7? So, here I was, waiting for her to arrive while Malfoy, who got head boy - a position I shockingly didn't receive, made some excuse to see Head Mistress McGonagall JUST to gloat while I get punished for something I'm pretty sure I didn't do.

"What did you do this time Weasel-bee?" Malfoy sharp voice brought me back to reality.

"About as much as you did Foulfoy" I shot back.

"Its Malfoy, not that you would know much about anything" He snapped.

"Well then if you're so great you should also know my name is Weasley and not weasel-bee or all your other ridiculous nicknames," I mocked.

"Guess its settled then. Im great and your-"

"Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall nodded to me, "Mr Malfoy! Should you not be at the feast?"

"Oh..er...ya but but I just wanted to ask you a quick question about me being Head Boy," He smirked at me and continued, "Whose going to be Head Girl?"

"Ah yes," Professor McGonagall smiled warmly at me, "Unfortunately, our letters to Head Boy and Girl were a little late this year, as we had to make a few changes,"

"But mine was late!" I interrupted accidentally, "Sorry," I glanced down.

Professor McGonagall smiled at me once more, "So after the owls were sent I had realized that I had sent the wrong letter to the Head Girl. I had mistakenly sent her her old letter. The true Head Girl is seated right here, in my office, right now. Miss Weasley Congratulations. And you too Mr Malfoy. You are both the designated Head Boy and Head Girl. I do hope you make this school proud just like all the others before you. Now I must be heading down to the Great Hall. Oh, and the password to the Head common room is pixie magic"

Malfoy and I just stared at her back both of us with equally as shocked faces and when she finally disappeared from sight, I realized what had just happened.

Apparently, so did Malfoy.

"! In your face! I'm Head Girl" I smirked in his face.

"Im still Head Boy," He replied stiffly

I muttered under my breath, "More like, Big Head boy."

"Did you say something," Malfoy said, still with the shocked expression etched on his face.

I suddenly felt a sudden burst of enthusiasm, "Nope! Now buh-byee, I have to go tell Al, Louis, Lily, Dom, James, Fred (ii), Roxy and Hugo,"

I skipped all the way down to the Great Hall right in the middle of Professor McGonagall's speech.

She looked at me mysteriously and continued on with her speech. I sighed in relief when it was clear I wasn't going to get scolded.

All the Weasley's were perched on one side of the Gryffindor Table and they all gave me questioning looks when I plopped my self next to Al and Lily.

I suddenly smiled brightly at them.

It was the beginning of a perfect term.


	2. Chapter 2

Son of a DeathEater Ch 2

Or so I thought. Boy was I wrong.

The next day, yes the very next day Malfoy found a way to piss me off. Yesterday, (First day of Term) was a perfect one. Malfoy tried to avoid me as much as possible and vice versa. Along with that, we had Transformations, Potions (We're not as unlucky as Mom and Dad who had Snape), Arthimacy and Ancient Runes, all my favorite subjects. The worst part of the day was that Malfoy was in all of those classes, but hey! Its not as if I sit next to him. Or as I should say I didn't sit with him. But let me start from the beginning:

So I wake up, thinking today was going to be the start of another perfect day, but that though vanished just as quickly as it came. You see, the heads share a common room. The common room basically is like a lounge place with a door right at the edge leading to the bathroom, then on 2 opposite side are twirly whirly (I know, I could have said twirling but I like that word ok?) ascending stairs leading to his room and mine. So I go downstairs, all ready to have a nice long hot shower, when Malfoy suddenly runs past me shoving me into one of the sofas and makes a beeline for the bathroom. 30 minutes later that foul self-obsessed git still hadn't come out.

"OYE! Malfoy! You've been in there for 30 minutes now. COME OUT WILL YOU?"

"Now?" I swear, even though were a wall apart I can hear the smirk in his face.

"YES NOW. you foul some git" I growl back

"Okie!" He said that way to cheekily.

The door opens and there stands Malfoy in a towel. Scratch that. Only in a towel. His chest is bare and man are they...

...Woah! Stop right there Rose! You're not really thinking that. It would happen to any girl. But im not any girl.

"Stunned?" He smiles evilly

"No Malfoy, Im just shocked to see how someone can be so hideous" I smile sweetly.

"Then all you have to do is check in the mirror" He smiled just as sweetly

"You know Malfoy, that Japanese school girl smile just doesn't work for you. Its much too nice for you, you know?" I growled back

"Ya, and you should stick to growling. It fits your manliness" He answered back.

I "Hmpphd" and turned my back on him, walking to the bathroom door.

"Not so fast!" He grabbed my arm and pulled be back.

I glared at him, "What now Malfoy? Need help tying your shoelaces?"

"Hahahaha. Very funny, I almost died from , admit you liked what you saw" He rolled his eyes

"Shuttup. and. let. me. go." I said, putting a period after every word.

"Not until you admit it," He smiled so brightly at me I felt like punching him. And that too, where it would hurt.

"Look, I was shocked because I didn't realize it was possible for someone to be so hideous kay?" I said with gritted teeth.

"Next time you want see someone even more, just look in the mirror," And he finally let me go.

I fled in to the bathroom without looking back even once. I touched the skin where he had held me so gently yet not giving permission to leave, it was warm and my skin was tingling.


End file.
